Sage Walker
by Mackenzied3333
Summary: This story is my first one and it's about a little girl , who may died before her 8th birthday, and she wants to know why


Sage Walker

This story is my first one and it's about a little girl , who may died before her 8th birthday, and she wants to know why

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Sage Walker and I am seven years old , today I am going to find out what wrong with me. My parents are standing beside my hospital bed , looking down at me and waiting for the doctor to come and reveal the test results. For the past month I have been having really bad headaches , nosebleeds and pain in my abdomen. At first my parents thought I got the flu , but then the pain got worse and most days I wouldn't even be able to get out of bed for school.

Two weeks later my mom decided I needed to be checked out by a doctor. So she call the doctor's office and booked an appointment for me to go in a hour. When we got there , did his usual check up on me , but he couldn't figure out why I am suddenly very sick so he told "were going to have to do some more tests" They did some blood test and a bone marrow test , that one really hurt. I really don't like needles so when they went to take blood I freaked and the doctor had to get the nurses to hold me down. My mom tried to calm me down but all I could see was those big needles coming towards me. After finish all his tests he said "were going to have to wait for the test results".

So I was aloud to go home , my daddy carried me out to the car and helped me with my seat belt. I fell asleep right when we started to drive , I was so tired. My mom was so worried about me , she just kept telling me "your going to be okay Sage. I didn't say anything because I was so afraid. The next day there was no call from Dr. Fog , my mom wouldn't stop pacing and daddy didn't even go to work ! We waited a whole week and there was still no phone call from . Mommy started getting worried and Daddy just tried to make me feel better because my symptoms were getting worse. He didn't go to work for the whole week.

At 3:00 in the afternoon while I was playing with my dolls , I phone rings. Mommy jumped about a foot in the air and daddy stopped pacing. They both started running towards the phone, daddy gets there first. He say "it's the doctor to my mom" and then he puts the phone on speaker so they both can hear what says. tells my mom and dad to bring me down to the children's hospital in London. I was excited and afraid. Excited because I was going to London and Afraid because I have to go to the hospital again. My mom hurried upstairs to get my p.j.'s , toothbrush and my favorite teddy bear.

My daddy went and started the car so it would be ready for us to go. He came back inside and picked me up so he could carry me out to the car. He helped me put on my seat belt , he just kept repeating "she's going to be okay. I knew then why he didn't go to work that week , he was afraid to. My mom was just coming out of the house and locked the door. Then she ran to the car with my teddy bear under her arm. She got in and handed me my bear and said "were going to stop and get some icecream before we go to London OK?" I nodded yes and then asked her " will I be able to get 2 scoops of Tiger Tale on a waffle cone?" She just smiled and nodded her head. I felt so much better knowing that I was going to get my favorite icecream before going to the hospital. I just kept asking her "are we there yet?" because I wanted my icecream so bad. She always said 'soon." We finally started slowing down , then the car came to a full stop by that time I was jumping in my seat. My mommy said " I will be right back with your icecream kiddo." Me and daddy decided to play eye spy while we waited. By the time mom came back with my icecream I spotted 4 things and my daddy spotted 2. I won the game against my dad and got icecream , it was delicious.

We arrived in London an hour later. I couldn't stop looking out the window , then I see a large whit building and I know it's the hospital because of the big red H on the sign. I started feeling sick to my stomach . My dad finds a parking space then he carry's me into the hospital. When we get inside he spots a nurse and starts walking up to her. He tells the nurse my name , she looks at me and then she shows him a private room down the hall. She tells us "she can lay down right here , I doctor will be in to see you shortly." So my daddy lays me down on the hospital bed. He and mommy stand beside it to wait for the doctor to come in and give us the test results.


End file.
